Different types of wireless communication networks are presently deployed, such as WLANs and cellular networks. A multi-mode wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) supports wireless communication in more than one wireless communication network. As a user of the multi-mode WTRU roams between different networks, it is necessary to perform handover from one network to the other while receiving services continuously. For example, a wireless subscriber may roam between a WLAN and a third generation (3G) network while maintaining continuity in the wireless service provided to the user. Therefore, there is a need for coordination between the WTRU and the networks such that the service continuity is maintained as the user roams between different wireless networks.